Gundam Build Fighters Revolutions
'Gundam Build Fighters Revolutions '(Gundam Build Fighters R) is a manga side-story taking place in the Gundam Build Fighters continuity, and its time frame is stated to be sometime during the events of Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is presented as a slice-of-life series of sorts, featuring the cast as players of various backgrounds hanging out at a local builders cafe, as they battle it out using their Gunplas, delve further into the elements presented in the various Gundam series, host local tournaments, and deal with their own daily lives. Along the way, they will discover friendship, Gundam, and even true love! Story Juliet R. Powell is an enthusiastic young woman from America who loves anime, manga, and all things Gundam-related (especially the shipping), and wishes to make it big in Anime-land! And so she takes the chance to hop on the nearest flight - after an incident in which resulted in her getting booted out of college - to travel to Japan and get involved in the decade's biggest happening; Gunpla Battle! Minato Sakakibara is a less-than-renowned (in his own words) writer who's only just joined the Gunpla battling scene, piloting his MSN-06S-RV Sinanju Custom. Mature, woman-loving romanticist and a chain smoker, he is very recently cast in the spotlight after beating local Gunpla Battle champion Haruto Aikawa. To her dismay, Juliet finds herself unable to scale the language barrier shortly after arriving in Tokyo due to her short-mindedness. But thankfully, she later finds a new friend in the savvy author Minato, who's studied in the United Kingdoms years prior. Together, these two form a "Villains Team" and tackle all manners of cannon fodder as they make their way up the local ranking ladder in the hopes that Juliet can finally start paying her share of the monthly rent! Characters *Juliet Powell *Minato Sakakibara *Haruto Aikawa *Eito Endo *Inukawa Endo *Annabelle Gatou *Ryuuji Tenhouin *Marikawa Jiimo *Kirie Harimitsu *Yuzuki Yukari *Arakuji Ryogoku *Teppei Iwasudo *Hans Calfeldt *Halphas Bose *Endmission *Sabler *Final Enemy Cameos *Obright Lorain *Remi Ruth *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau *Peggy Lee *Francesca O'Hara *Christina Sierra *Lichtendahl Tsery *Yusuf Khalid *Trabant Diesley Mechanics *MSN-06S-RV Sinanju Custom *MSF-007MU Gundam Mk-III (Minato Use) *RX-0S Unicorn Gundam "Simurgh" *xvv-bccll Zedas Cromwell *RX-78GP04G-LE Gundam 04 "Legion" *RB-79LG Ball-Grammy *GB00-029JIV Decaying Gundam *GNY-003FS Gundam Schwarzwald *GW-9800-SK Gundam Skyflasher *MGATS-0VV Simpleton *MGATS-0TRS Wunderwaffe *MGATS-0977 Rakshasa *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *GN-011-LOVE Gundam Hearty *xvm-jpc-lz Gundam Legilis Lazuli *NZ-1K Sinanju Revolutions *GKRX-0O Gundam Ouroboros *RX-78-0 First Initiator Chapters *Chapter 01 - The Calamity That Landed in Japan *Chapter 02 - What Manner is a Zaku? *Chapter 03 - That Sinanju Feeling *Chapter 04 - Splendidly Charred *Chapter 05 - One Gundam Too Many *Chapter 06 - Why Can't I Hold All These Haros *Chapter 07 - Gundam R-AGE *Chapter 08 - Unknown Soldier, Haruto Aikawa *Chapter 09 - Seriously, Who Is This Guy? *Chapter 10 - Hathaway's Panty Flash?! *Chapter 11 - Our Censors Are Tomino-verified *Chapter 12 - Si, Gundam! *Chapter 13 - The Pale Writer *Chapter 14 - Category:Stories Category:Katzenbach